The Perfect Enemy
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: What would happen if Tai had put down the wrong card when trying to open the Gate to follow Myotismon? What if the whole Digiworld thing was a set-up and a trap. What happens when it was all for theatrics? More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary time!

What would happen if Tai had put down the wrong card when trying to open the Gate to follow Myotismon? What if the whole Digiworld thing was a set-up and a trap. What happens when it was all for theatrics? There really was no threat and it was all for the viewing pleasure of a sick mind in another dimension?

Everybody gets freaked out when they figure out Tai put down the wrong care and they are now trapped in a parallel dimension. What happens to the 8th Child. That couldn't have been a set too could it have? Is there really an 8th Child?

* * *

"What are you doing with Kari! Let her go!" Tai runs forward to the wire mesh surrounding his sister and gets zapped.

"Tai!"

* * *

Pairings:

Tai/Matt

Sora/Izzy

* * *

I came up with this idea a long long long time ago. At first it started out as a "What if..." story where Tai and Kari's and Matt and T.K.'s roles got switched in the series. Like how Matt and T.K. are half-brothers in the series and they don't live together, I was going to do an AU version of the story where Tai and Kari are half-siblings and instead of Kari home sick like she is in the series, it's T.K. who stays home sick. And Matt and T.K. are full blood siblings like Tai and Kari are in the series. That would make T.K the 8th DigiDestined. But those are the only roles that get switched, so Kari would have Patamon and Gatomon would still be Myotismon's slave. Yeah, kinda different I know, but I was going to fix that messed up bit of it too.

But later it just kind of evolved into this. After reading so much digimon fanfiction here and on Quizilla it just kind of came to me, but to get it right, I had to rewatch the series and it just evolved form there.

So read and enjoy and I hope I didn't bore you with the above stuff...

* * *

Chapter 1: And so it begins...

A brown haired girl rushed into the main room of a castle that was sitting in the lush vegetation of a jungle. "Where?" you ask. Somewhere not of this world. "They're here!" she shouted repetitively.

"Here you say?" questioned a teal haired girl with the temper of red-head. She had red eyes to compensate. "That's impossible! They can't be _here_ yet!"

"I think what my sister means is the DigiDestined are in the Digital World in they're universe, not this one," said the other girl who was drawing out detailed plans of the DigiDestineds' capture while looking through a deck of cards the sisters brought with them to camp.

"Why aren't you watching them?! They have to constantly be watched to make sure everything goes as planned!" shouted the teal haired girl. Her red eyes flashed evilly. "Remember to feed Parallelmon and send him to the other side when the time is right," she said dismissively.

"What ever you say, Ryuusei," said Tiara. The girl normally wasn't so compliant but she knew better than to get on Ryuu's bad side. That girl could turn hostile in a second. Tiara left the room and went back to the TV room to watch what was going on. The video was live stream sent from a Buzzmon, a wireless camera digimon.

"You must forgive her, Ryuu. She's a little careless with things but at least she remembered the cards. These are very important to our quest for conquest," Teara said, defending her sister.

Tiara walked through the door to Parallelmon's complex._ The digimon gets a complex, but whenever we need to stay here over night, we have to sleep in the dungeons. It's almost like the digimon is a mon of royalty_, Tiara thought bitterly as she eyed the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Parallelmon, now's your time!" Tiara shouted up the winding staircase. "Go to the other side and warn Kuwagamon that the DigiDestined have arrived." She paused. "And I'll feed you when you return."

The girl heard nothing but the whooshing sound of wings and then all was silent.

"What in this world do you feed a Parallelmon?" Tiara whispered to herself.

* * *

Tai was in a tree scoping out his surroundings.

"What do you see, Tai?" asked Koromon.

"A giant beetle and it's head right for us!" he shouted. He and Koromon had no time to do anything so right as the beetle flew at them to behead them. Koromon hung by his ears(?) and Tai hung by his legs right when the beetle flew over them.

"What is that thing?!" shouted Izzy.

"It's Kuwagamon," confirmed Motimon. "He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything."

Kuwagamon flew back toward Tai and Koromon. "Who needs a gardener!" Tai shouted nervously.

Koromon jumped at Kuwagamon and attacked him with an attack that looked like a pink bubble. Koromon bounced off of the beetle's head and he collided into the tree Tai was sitting in, knocking him out of it. When he hit the ground, he picked up Koromon and followed Motimon to a hollowed out tree to hide.

After the whole group got together, Kuwagamon attacked again. After running to the edge of a cliff, all the digimon attacked Kuwagamon and still didn't do much damage. But with the help of their partners, the digimon digivolved.

"Whoa!" breathed Tai.

"Let's attack together," commanded Agumon, an orange dinosaur-like digimon. After all the rookies attacked together Kuwagamon caught on fire and fell, face down, cutting off the cliff from the rest of the surroundings causing everyone to plummet toward the rushing waters below.

* * *

Parallelmon flew back into his chambers where Tiara was waiting for him. She had a fish in hand and she tossed it to him. He took it and chewed on it and then he spit it out.

"What do you eat?" she asked it.

"Human food," it replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," she said dully.

* * *

Back at the base Ryuusei wasn't taking their defeat too lightly.

"He lost! How could he lose!?" She threw things, messed up the deck of cards that Teara had been going through, sorting out all of the cards they would need.

"Chill would you? Think about it. If Kuwagamon defeated them on the first round we wouldn't have the fun of destroying them ourselves."

Ryuusei chilled a little but that didn't make her any less angry.

"Besides, it was only round one. Of course it was bound to be easy. Don't forget, there's still Shellmon and Seadramon the have to contend with. And Myotismon, Devimon, Lady Devimon, Demidevimon, and, of course, Myotismon. If they can't defeat those simpletons, they have no chance of beating us. But we want to them to at least be able to get us so we can kill them ourselves."

Ryuu huffed. "Maybe you're right," she admitted grudgingly. "But I just wanted to see them get squished so much!"

* * *

Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feelings

Ryuu had watched as the DigiDestined defeated Shellmon and she was not happy. Although she did squeal for joy when she watched Agumon get stepped on by Shellmon, but her joy was short lived when she watched him digivolve into Greymon.

She didn't take it personally, she just wanted to see them get squashed like bugs. Because to her, that's all they were: A nuisance.

* * *

Tai was first to take watch on their first night in the Digital World.

He was so tired he was nearly falling asleep though. "I'm gonna go splash some water on my face," he told Agumon. He walked over toward the water, unknowingly crossing over Seadramon's tail in the process.

When he gets to the water's edge he splashes his face and then realizing somebody is there he turns. "Who's there?" he asks. "Oh, Matt," he says when he sees Matt. "Don't you think I can handle this?"

"I couldn't sleep," Matt replies, still facing the water with his back toward Tai.

"Oh, and why not?" Tai demands, running up to Matt.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Matt explains. "I didn't mean to get so mad—It's just that being here, and having to watch T.K."

"Do you guys even live in the same house?"

"Not anymore. We're half-brothers and we don't get to see each other much."

"Well, that explains a lot."

And then for some reason, Matt ran off and Tai went back and sat down next to Agumon.

"Matt's a little strange."

And then they here a harmonica, that Matt is playing.

"That sounds wonderful." Of course, Gabumon likes it.

Tai, on the other hand doesn't like it so much. "Maybe to Saint Bernard with a horn on it's forehead," he mumbles.

He remembers what Matt said about he and T.K. being half-brothers and not living together. He doesn't want to think if that was him and Kari. He couldn't see himself not living in the same house as his sister. He would miss her so much. Her _and_ her whistle, even if she did blow it all the time…

* * *

After the fight with Seadramon and after Matt made sure that T.K. was warm, he thought about some things. When he did actually fall asleep, all he did was toss and turn. Finally, he was woken by Sora shaking him awake.

"Matt?"

He opened his eyes to see Sora hovering above him. "Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Are you okay, Matt?" she asked him. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"Well…" he said looking at her. He hesitated and looked away, embarrassed. He didn't want to tell her what he was feeling, how he was feeling. But, then again, who better to tell than Sora?

He sighed, still looking away. "Yeah…there is something bothering me." He looked back at Sora sharply, almost glaringly. "But tell nobody, Sora. Got it?" Who was he kidding? Of course she would never tell. This wasn't Mimi he was talking to.

She nodded anyway.

He looked away again. Gosh, why was he so shy? He mentally kicked himself for it. "I-I-I have-" He groaned in irritation at himself. Why couldn't he just say it? "Ihaveacrushontai." Well there. He said it, just all in one big ginormous rush.

Sora stared at Matt, silent at first, still trying to make sense of what he said.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," he apologized, taking her silence in a negative way. He rolled over, his back toward her,

"Matt, wait." She touched him on the shoulder. "Don't be sorry, just speak slower. I didn't quite catch what you said."

He nodded and gulped, yet again looking away. He looked at Sora and then looked around at everybody sleeping. "Let's go over by the water and talk so we don't wake anybody," he said, nervous of somebody hearing and telling Tai. Or worse, having Tai himself overhear the conversation.

He got up and led Sora over to the water. "I have a crush on Tai," he said as soon as he sat down. Of course was angled away from her so he didn't see her face or any of the pain that crossed it.

Of course she would be jealous, but she wasn't sure why. She had a crush on Tai, not Matt…

* * *

"Oh how sweet!" spat Ryuu. She watched it all unfold on her screen in front of her. "I hate sweet! It must be obliterated once and for all!"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm sorry it's going so by the episodes right now, but I promise I will try to make it interesting and not re-write the episodes. Hopefully I haven't done that yet...

Anyway, read, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Evil Shows His Face

Ryuu watched as one by one, the digimon were defeated and the black gears were demolished. First it was Kuwagamon, Shellmon and Seadramon, and then it escalated to Meramon, Andromon, Monzaemon, and Unimon.

Finally, it was Devimon's turn. He corrupted Leomon and Ogremon into following him. They attacked the kids from both sides as Devimon watched from above. He sent an avalanche of rocks down on top of them.

"Yay!" shouted Ryuu. "Now crush them!" she shouted at the monitor screen like Devimon could hear her. She was disappointed when the digimon destroyed the rocks.

She had to give them credit for using teamwork to destroy the rocks, although she wasn't too happy about it.

She watched as they wondered what happened to Ogremon and Leomon. And then they trekked off the mountain and into the forest, where they found a mansion. Oh even the DigiDestined can be deceived when they have found something to believe in.

* * *

Tai had to go to the bathroom during the night at the mansion hotel. And Agumon had decided to go with him. In the bathroom, Ogremon jumped out of one of the stalls and as Tai and Agumon were fleeing the bathroom they saw a giant black demon looking digimon standing on the railing.

"Get ready, Tai. Now the real trouble starts," said Agumon.

"Agumon, who is that?" asked Tai, creeped out by the sudden appearance of the demon.

"That's Devimon."

"He looks bad."

"He is. This is the guy who I hope_invented_ the nightmare."

A small grin covered Devimon's face. "I have no further use for this imaginary building." And with that, the once beautiful mansion hotel turned into a few decrepit walls with no ceiling.

"Wake up everybody! Something's wrong!" shouted Matt, sitting up in bed, totally freaked out about the lack of a roof.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld," said Devimon as he scattered everybody's beds.

Tai and Agumon were still standing in the hallway, watching everybody fly off into different regions of the Digital World.

"I hope this is a bad dream," said Tai as he watched everybody fly away on their beds, shouting.

"Tai!" wailed Agumon from just behind him. Tai turned around. "I'm too weak to walk. Even after all the food I've eaten."

"Huh?" Tai gaped.

"The food, the bath, the building: None of it was real," explained Devimon. "I created all of it in your imagination."

Tai started yelling at Devimon, telling him to bring back their friends.

"Bring them back?" asked Devimon as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You impudent brat. You _dare_ to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here." He outstretched his arms and things started shaking. "You see, I have discovered the secret of black gears. And now, I call them forth to do my bidding." The whole island broke apart into pieces. "You and you're friends ended up on this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I'm aware that you are the DigiDestined who were sent to rescue this world from my domination."

* * *

Ryuu had gotten tired of watching because of Devmon's long and boring tirade, but when he got to the part about _his_ domination, she just about freaked.

"_Your_ domination! No! _My_ domination! They're supposed to save it from _my_ domination!"

* * *

"You got us all wrong," Tai tried to explain. "We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into you're world."

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the DigiDestined!"

"I will destroy them," said Leomon. "Everyone."

Agumon tried to use his Pepper Breath but it didn't work so well because he was hungry. Instead, Leomon's Fist of the Beast King hit him.

"Now the boy."

"Yes, then the others," confirmed Devimon. "One by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me."

* * *

Ryuu turned the volume down on her monitor. She was getting sick of hearing Devimon and his tirade about how he was the best, they were sent there to defeat him, blah blah blah…

* * *

"Now. Do it, Leomon."

"As you command," complied Leomon, pulling out his sword as he had Tai pinned to a wall.

"Help!" shouted Tai.

His bed crash-landed next to him and his Digivice fell at Leomon's feet, shining a bright light up at him. It destroyed the black gear and healed him.

Leomon saves them by trapping them on one of the pieces of the island.

* * *

"Tiara!" shouted a very irritated Ryuusei.

"Oh no? Am I in trouble? I didn't know what to feed Parallelmon so I gave him a fish but he didn't like it. I'm sorry. I didn't know until he told me that he liked human food."

Ryuusei sighed. "That's my fault. I spoiled him. But that is not what this is about. I need you to give this note to Parallelmon," she said handing a nicely folded note to Tiara. "Tell him to give it to Devimon. He'll know where to find him."

* * *

While walking to Parallelmon's complex, Tiara opened the note.

**_Devimon,_**

**_How dare you say the DigiDestined were sent here to rescue the Digital World from _****your_ domination. You know you are only a single part of a bigger story, a bigger picture. The way I see it, you and Myotismon are playing parts in _my_ production. Everything you say has been pre-scripted, and there was nothing in my script that said they were saving the world from _your_ domination. You're world is only a dress rehearsal compared to what is waiting for them here._**

**_Do not get on my bad side. You don't want to know what that is like. If you do get on my bad side, I suggest giving yourself up to the DigiDestined because what I will do to you will be 100 times worse than anything they could possibly dish out._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ryuusei_**

_EEK! _Thought Tiara. _Evil digimon or not, nobody should be subjected to Ryuusei's rage. It's good she's not a digimon, because if she was, nothing would stand a chance against her._

Down below Ryuu's letter, Tiara wrote a little something of her own.

* * *

"Parallelmon?" asked Devimon. "Why are you here? Isn't everything going as planned?"

"I'm just the messenger," replied Parallelmon, handing Devimon the note. "But just welcome it as a warning." He disappeared in a swirling portal of energy.

Devimon was a little shocked at the last thing Parallelmon said before he left. "I didn't think I did anything to get on her bad side…"

He opened the note and read through it, his face contorting in fear until he got to the end, where Tiara wrote down her two cents.

**_Devimon, I'd heed her warning if I were you. If you don't know Ryuusei personally, you don't know how crazy she really is. We don't call her insane for nothing._**


End file.
